Utah Browncoats (UT)
Yahoo Group Discussion http://rss.groups.yahoo.com/group/utahbrowncoats/rss|charset=UTF-8|date|short|max=5 The Utah Browncoats are a small but loyal group that range from Logan in the north of Utah to Cedar City in the south of the state. Gatherings and shindigs are sporadic, but always a good time when they come together. Contributions to the 'Verse * Done the Impossible: The Fans' Tale of Firefly & Serenity - Done the Impossible is a documentary telling the fans' lament and joy on the death and rebirth of Firefly and Serenity. The documentary's website gives frequent updates on the film along with where Browncoats are able to view it. The film and its soundtrack are available for purchase through Amazon. * Browncoat Cruise - Browncoat Cruise was organized by the same group of Utah Browncoats that brought about Done the Impossible for Browncoats. The first Browncoat Cruise took place in early December 2007. Guests that appeared are Ron Glass, The Bedlam Bards, Michael Fairman, Jonathan Woodward and Clare Kramer. * Serenity RPG Resources - This resources website for the Serenity RPG are collected in a informative and useful websites. From ships to weapons to character sheets, this website is a boon for all Browncoats who play the game. Present Activities * Buffyverse Night - Weekly gathering in Salt Lake City or Provo to watch Joss Whedon's other 'Verse in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. This group has been hiatus for a month or two, but announcements usually go out over the Utah Browncoats Yahoo! group. * Serenity RPG - A bimonthly gathering of a small group of Browncoats to participate in the Serenity RPG. Space is limited, but when opening become available it is usually posted in the Utah Browncoats Yahoo Group. Recently the group has put out a call for a couple of new crew members. The thing to remember here is that they like to have fun, and are not so hard core that they don't tend to break character to crack jokes and just hang out. Past Activities * Can't Stop the Serenity 2006 - The 2006 showing for the Can't Stop the Serenity event raised money for The Christmas Box, a local charity. Future Activities * Utah Browncoat Ball - A Utah version of the Browncoat Ball. This was briefly discussed in early 2008, but discussion lead to a change of plans and the Ball idea was eventually replaced with a Shindig set for September. See Below. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2008 - A screening was tentatively planned for June 23, 2008, but a new date for the screening is in the works for sometime in August. The Utah Browncoats hope to part of the Can't Stop the Serenity event once again after missing 2007. Nicole of the Utah Browncoats has stepped forward to organize this showing. More to follow. * Utah Browncoat's Summer Shindig - A Shindig will be held in the Greater Salt Lake City area on Saturday, September 13th of 2008. Details will be posted in various locations as the event draws ever closer. We can tell you that the event will last several hours over the afternoon and evening, and guests wishing to attend are invited to dress in clothes ranging from Earth That Was all the way up to Core fads and the what-have-you of the Outer Rim. The event will be a casual one featuring games of skill and knowledge, food, and a screening of Serenity. Famous Utah Browncoats Everyone is famous in their own right and will write their own fame. However in time, some may come to the forefront and, if appropriate, listed such. External Links Utah Browncoats Myspace Page Utah Browncoats Yahoo Group Done the Impossible Browncoat Cruise Firefly RPG Resource Page Category:US Southwest